1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device whose heat-generating components are disposed in its case. More specifically, this invention relates to an electronic device whose cooling mechanism for heat-generating components is engineered so as not to prevent the device from being made thin and light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers have been known for some time as an electronic device with a body and a display which can freely be opened away from the body and closed onto the body.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a notebook computer. A chassis is put in the case of the body, and an optical-disk device, a battery, etc. are housed in the chassis. Fitted to the bottom surface of the chassis is a motherboard on which a central processor, a hard-disk drive, and various connectors are mounted.
Heat generated by the central processor, etc. is transmitted to the chassis of die-cast magnesium and diffused through the chassis.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-108505
The box-like chassis of the notebook computer of the patent literature 1 serves as a heat sink. As a result, no fan or separate heat sink is required. However, the chassis has a three-dimensional construction for strong rigidity against bending and twisting, preventing the computer from being made thin.